edge x of x desire
by iamtrufflebrie
Summary: Gon loses contact with Killua while waiting for him at him to finish what he set out to do. Another one shot, filled with fluff and smut.


_0 new messages_

A sigh escaped from the teenage boy leaning on the ledge of the window in his room. It overlooked the ocean, which now reflected a rich vermilion shade from the setting sun that marked the end of another day. Running his hands through his jet-black hair, the teen pouted. No matter how much he fiddled with his mulberry brown beetle phone, it wasn't going to change anything. He put his phone down on the windowsill and rested his chin in his palms, staring wistfully into the maroon sky.

It was unlike his best friend to go completely under the radar without saying anything. Furthermore, he was two weeks behind the promised return date. Maybe he'd run into some trouble… but knowing his friend's capabilities, there was no way that could happen (unless… it was Illumi). Or maybe, maybe he'd bumped into some of the friends they'd made over the course of their journey. Gradually, his head sunk deeper into his hands as his eyes started losing focus the more he tried to make sense of the situation… There just wasn't any good reason he could come up with for his best friend's disappearance!

Exasperated, he let out a long exhale. There was nothing he could do now other than to wait for his friend to return. Pulling his faded green shorts up, he hauled himself upon on the window ledge, not wanting to miss his best friend's return even for a second.

_0 new messages_

He couldn't resist checking his phone again, which only made him pout more. _Killua, where are you?_

* * *

_There should be a faster way to the island. Maybe I should invest in my own airship…_ The pale teenage boy grumbled as he prepared to disembark from the ship. Standing up, he dusted off his navy pullover and grey basketball shorts. _I need to get a new phone too, now that I'm back in town._ Slinging his backpack on, he picked up the rest of his belongings and headed to the exit.

As the Zoldyck teen set foot on the well-worn gravelled port, he looked up at the stars dotting the indigo night sky and rolled his eyes. The ship was supposed to reach with the sun still high in the sky, but the captain miscalculated the route, causing an unnecessary detour. The same captain also misread the departure date, so technically, the ship was two and a half days behind schedule. Not wanting to waste any more time, the former assassin swiftly made his way to his best friend's house, situated on a cliff in the east of the island.

He was greeted with the familiar sight of the two-storied beige cottage at the end of the forest. Pausing to catch his breath, a little smile crept onto his face. This place always made him feel like he'd stepped right into a painting – a homely brick bungalow against the limitless cerulean ocean, its ripples twinkling occasionally as if in conversation with the constellations in the twilight sky above. It felt good to be back, even though there was no one to welcome him this time.

As he neared the house, he noticed an open window on the second level. _Well, that makes this easy,_ the silver-haired teen chuckled with a sparkle in his eye. _Thanks, Gon._ Effortlessly, he leapt upwards and through it, straight into his best friend's room.

* * *

Navigating in the dark was no different from daytime to the ex-assassin. Not to mention, he already knew the layout of this room like the back of his hand. There was a bookshelf to his left and a study desk to his right. Directly in front of the shelf was the bed and seated on the window beside it was the person this room belonged to; the most important and precious person in his life.

Slipping his byzantium purple shoes off as he stepped in, he silently placed his belongings and baggage down by the desk. Then he approached the tan teen sitting on the ledge of the other window, who was in a simple black tank top and little green shorts. _As usual,_ the silver-haired teen laughed to himself quietly. Judging from his best friend's breathing pattern, he figured that he had fallen asleep against the window frame and decided against surprising him up.

In one smooth move, the former assassin hopped onto the window ledge, made himself comfortable beside the boy and gently angled him onto his shoulder from the frame. He left his arm resting on his best friend's shoulder and looked up to the cloudless night sky with a faint smile. A soft zephyr blew by, carrying the salty ocean scent past the boys… and along with it, a musky hint of citrus.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Gon," the pale teen's voice was no louder than a whisper. He lifted his hand to pat his friend's head. Seeing the lack of response from the other boy, he turned and briskly planted the tiniest kiss within Gon's obsidian hair. "Happy birthday."

He stayed in that position for a while, enjoying the peace and serenity that was growing in his chest: his heart. Before he pulled away, he caught a whiff of pine and earth from Gon. _Maybe living on an island surrounded by nature made one smell homely…_ the silver-haired boy concluded and grinned a little, satisfied with his new discovery.

"Even when you're standing still in one place, I'm still late… I just can't seem to keep up with you," he continued softly, his gaze falling to the ground as he chided himself. "But I'll keep following you, I'll keep chasing… I'll be there when you fall, so I can catch you. I just… hope that you'll allow me to. " His grip on Gon tightened slightly.

All was silent save his best friend's steady breaths and the rustling of leaves in the trees nearby from the midnight breeze. The former assassin looked at the tan boy deep in slumber, feeling his affection for him grow. _No one would trust me this much to let their guard down completely if they knew who I was… only this idiot._

Seeing how deep in sleep his best friend was, the silver-haired teen decided to tuck him into bed. Everything else could wait until tomorrow now that they were reunited again. Cradling the sleepy boy in his arms, he clambered off the ledge nimbly and headed towards Gon's bed.

"… Killua?" A quiet murmur escaped from the boy in his arms.

"Mmm?" Though startled, the ex-assassin was quick to hide it. _Wasn't he fast asleep?_ Right away, he was thankful for the darkness that hid his pink cheeks, while also hoping that it would conceal the fact that he was carrying him back to bed in his arms.

"Oh, Killua! It's you!" A very sleepy Gon exclaimed as he threw his arms around his best friend, toppling them both over onto the floor just before the bed in the process. "I've missed you so much!"

Completely taken aback and unable to process the situation as fast as he usually did, Killua froze. They were both on the floor, with Gon on top of him, lying between his legs. His arms, too, had made their way around his pale neck, as was his face buried in it. Quickly rationalising that his best friend hadn't yet roused from slumber, Killua placed his left hand on Gon's back and the other on the ground to stabilise and prop the both of them up.

"A-ah… yes, I'm back," he replied, looking straight towards the wall where the bed was at. In that moment, he made a mental note to find a way to counter his uncontrollable blushes. "I'm sorry for making you wait so long."

"Mmm… you… you just… disappeared! I was… I was so worried!" the sleepy and now grumpy teen lamented drowsily into Killua's neck, before nuzzling deeper.

Gon's breath on Killua's neck only made his face turn redder. "I know, I'm sorry. My phone got destroyed," the young Zoldyck apologised, raising his right hand to scratch his head. It didn't look like it, but he was trying his best to distract his rational mind from going into overdrive trying to process this odd situation that was venturing into unknown territory. "Let's go get a new one tomorrow together, okay? Let's get you to bed now…"

With that, the tan teen relaxed in Killua's arms. He rested his entire weight on him, leaving them both immobilised on the wooden floor. Silence fell upon the room again, and the former assassin felt his heart skip a few beats. This was the first time anyone had ever vocalised sincere concern for his life. It was a strange feeling – Gon's unwavering honesty, along with the way he held space for him to be entirely vulnerable without being judged: the combination always disarmed Killua's cool demeanour in a subtly alluring manner… yet there was nothing hostile or deceptive about it.

"Hey… Killua?" Gon mumbled, his face still buried in Killua's neck.

"Mmm?" the pale boy replied softly, as he mentally prepared himself to let Gon further in to his personal zone. He looked down at the boy in his arms and moved his other hand onto his head to comfort him. _Well, I did make him worry for so long after all…_

Slowly separating himself from Killua, the raven-haired teen sat up and rubbed his eyes. A sleepy beam unfurled on his face. "Thank you for coming back in one piece," he chirped with half-opened eyes, trying to take in the sight he had been missing for the past fortnight as much as he could.

"Of course," chortled the silver-haired teen, brushing the gratitude off. "The thing I had to do off the island was to get you your present – of course I'd be back." _Of course I'd be back… for you. _

"Oh… You didn't have to, Killua…" the sleepy boy insisted, gradually stirring awake from his sleep.

"Well, I already had it in mind, so it would've been yours sooner or later." Amused, Killua lifted his hand to caress Gon's cheek gently. He would go to the ends of the world without hesitation if what Gon wanted was there.

"But… but Killua, our friendship is the best thing that has happened to me and… and I wouldn't ask for anything more!"

Gon's hazel eyes shone brightly even though it was completely dark in the room. It was the signature Gon look that revealed the depths of his heart – a heart that could never be marred permanently by the disappointment of the world for as long as the fire in it kept burning. It was also the same heart that drove this boy to rescue him from his draconian family without a second thought, and opened his eyes to the world, giving him a second chance to live. They were so different in many ways, yet they managed to fall into each other's orbit perfectly.

Slowly, the tan boy inched closer to his friend until they could feel each other's breath. He couldn't tell what made him gravitate towards the young Zoldyck. At first, he was simply happy to befriend someone of the same age as him. However, as time went by, their lives became so intertwined that it just didn't feel right without him by his side. They now came as a package deal. Besides, there was no one else he had as much faith in than Killua – complete trust in his skills, absolute confidence in his strength, sheer certainty in his capabilities, and utmost assurance that he'd always have his back… Deep down, the island boy knew that his best friend had made him a better person, and will only continue to do so. As much fun as they had together, he found himself wanting to carry on the rest of his life's adventure with nobody else but him. The fire in his heart that once burned with the curiosity of the world now grew into a stronger, hotter and wilder blaze… for Killua.

Tilting his head, he closed the distance and pressed his lips into Killua's, feeling how tender and inviting his were. There was no rationale behind this action – he wanted to, and so he followed the inclinations of his heart without any concern for repercussions. Little, gentle pecks evolved into playful, feverish nibbles. The initial clashes vanished gradually as they warmed up to each other. Then, an insatiable hunger started ballooning in his chest, and it only increased as he leaned in closer for support, bringing both his hands up towards his best friend's chest.

With a free hand, Killua threaded his pale fingers through Gon's ebony hair. The ex-assassin prodded the tan boy's mouth open with his tongue in the split second that Gon's head swayed back slightly from pleasure. The tan boy couldn't help but sigh in delight and moved his arms to rest behind Killua's neck. Relinquishing all control, the raven-haired boy followed his best friend's lead, feeling that need to be so much closer to him grow more and more. _But how much closer?_ He then came to the realisation that this desire was probably that odd twinge he kept feeling in his chest: it had been building up and evolving over time under the surface of his conscious mind for a while.

_He tastes like cinnamon and tea,_ the tan boy thought as his tongue met Killua's. Though this was his first kiss, it felt oddly natural and familiar. As he dove deeper in reply to his invitation, he felt his best friend's fingers grip harder in his jet-black hair. Then, the former assassin let his left hand trail down Gon's back, stopping to rest on the small of his back. The tan boy shivered, enjoying how his best friend was savouring him, just as he was too… His touch was ever so slightly forceful with urgency yet delicate enough to not leave any marks. In response, Gon pulled Killua closer, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressing his body deeper into his. _Killua smells of smoky vanilla and cardamom… _

Reciprocating his best friend's desire, the silver-haired boy tipped his head in the other direction where his arm wasn't blocking the tan boy's neck. With a firm hand, he pulled Gon's head back and went for the exposed skin just above his clavicle. The raven-haired boy let out a little yelp, as if Killua had sank his teeth into him. The Zoldyck smirked, pleased with his handiwork: a reddish bruise in the curve of Gon's tan neck. Then he returned to wipe the shock off his best friend's face… and to devour him whole. _Oh Gon, you taste like winter truffle… why? _

Killua was confident in almost every aspect of life, except when it came to his best friend. As he grew closer to him, he began second guessing himself just to ensure he always made the most perfect choice possible for Gon. Care and concern soon grew into admiration and affection, yet he always held his feelings back as a sign of respect for him. Although he longed to keep the precious island boy for himself, he treasured their friendship more than anything in the world. So tonight, it felt like all of his prayers had been answered. He kept his grasp on the tan boy hard, resolving to protect and support him for as long as he wanted him to. Whatever he wanted, Killua would give, and right now, it was himself.

It felt like a lifetime before they pulled apart for air. Even though Killua kept a cool front, he couldn't hide the ecstasy in his eyes. Gon giggled as he reached over for the sleeve of his best friend's navy blue sweater to dry his lips… then jumped back in for more. Giving in to his curiosity without a fight, he let his hands wander over to the hem of his best friend's pullover. Before he knew it, his hands were underneath… his fingers dancing on the curve of Killua's well-defined Adonis belt and abs. Oh, how much his desire erupted then, and he pulled them both to the bed, abandoning Killua's pullover on the floor.

Being on top allowed the raven-haired teen to explore what he didn't know he had ached for. Straddling his best friend, he held the pale teen's hands down above his head as he planted kisses down his pristine, porcelain-like neck towards the well-built landscape that was Killua's toned body. This time, a moan rose from the ex-assassin. Letting Gon take the lead was a refreshing sight, but knowing many firsts would be experienced tonight between them both together was so much more of a turn on for the Zoldyck. He had no idea, let alone imagine, that he could enjoy this so much… with his best friend. A spark of excitement ran down his body and ended beneath his waist as he let Gon's pleasure have his way with him.

Every gentle caress on the former assassin's skin was like fire. It had always been a brutal affair whenever anything came into contact with his body: if he wasn't being chained or whipped, he was busy trying not to get stabbed or shot. This was unchartered territory that should've scared the former assassin, yet he couldn't help but feel the walls come melting down the more this went on. Butterflies in his stomach bloomed every time he felt him press his lips into his skin, and then die out with Gon's every inhale to plant yet another elsewhere. The cycle repeated, over and over again. Even when the tan teen released his hold, Killua remained in the same place on the bed, of his own accord. His best friend's touch made him feel cherished… and wanted, if he was bold enough to believe it.

_He has such fair skin… it's so easy to miss these marks…_ The island boy thought to himself as he traced the cicatrices riddled all over Killua's pale body. Every time his fingers went over raised skin, he would softly kiss them, for they each held a painful memory. He couldn't remove them, but he could show his acceptance and concern. Despite knowing his best friend's past, he would never have thought them to be etched so deeply into his skin. Soon enough, he reached Killua's abdomen. There sat a larger scar – from when he was stabbed by a fish dart in NGL. As he lightly ran his fingers over it, he noticed how toned Killua's body was. Shadows sat in tiny crevices everywhere his muscles curved. A blush crept onto Gon's face as the corners of his mouth curled upwards coyly. They'd worked so hard and grown so much ever since they met; they'd matured so much, hardening their bodies and minds so they would be ready to protect what they wanted to… The tan boy paused to look up to his best friend, and discovered that he finally understood the murmurs in his heart: he wanted to protect not just Killua, but his heart too.

Putting a hand over Killua's heart, Gon came back up. He dipped in for a deep kiss then pulled back, lingering over his best friend to admire those beautiful sapphire eyes. Without thinking, he called his name.

"Mm?" the pale boy answered, earnestly meeting his gaze. There was something about the way his name rolled off Gon's tongue, which he realised he liked very much. He was never afraid of showing his excitement of seeing him in his voice.

"Killua, I really like being with you," Gon continued, honesty burning right though.

The ex-assassin smiled, as he threaded his fingers into Gon's hair again. Guiding the boy closer, he replied, "Me too. I love being together with you, and… and having you by my side." If Gon could be so forthright with his feelings, then he could try harder at saying what his heart needed to.

Noses touching, the tan boy beamed. "You make me really happy and I hope you are as happy with me. I… I really cherish you, a lot."

At this point, neither of the boys cared about how flushed their faces had become, nor did they let the tension in the air bother them. "Being with you makes me happy and… I do too, Gon, I do," Killua echoed, pulling Gon down so their lips were lightly grazing each other's. "I just want you all to me, I don't want you to go anywhere else… not without me."

"Then… Let me be the one that makes you the happiest."

Cupping Killua's face, Gon kissed him fully. The flurry of kisses that followed were wild and furious, as if releasing all the pent-up frustration that'd accumulated over the years. When Killua pulled him close yet again, the raven-haired boy decided he couldn't ignore the bulge in those grey shorts pressing against him anymore. He let his hand run down that delicious body once again, but this time, further down into those baggy shorts. Gently, he stroked the pale teen's swollen phallus. Killua moaned into the kiss, which only encouraged the tan boy to wrap his hand around his member, slowly moving up and down.

All he could hear was the rush of blood pounding in his head over his staggered, heavy breaths. "Oh, fuck," the silver-haired boy gasped. His breathing was all over the place, but he didn't care. "Gon…" In the blink of an eye, the rest of his clothes were strewn on the floor.

Narrowing his grip slightly as he rubbed his cock, the tan boy trailed kisses down his neck, his torso, his abdomen… then onto the head, down the shaft, to the base, to the family jewels, before topping it off with a clean lick upwards again. The pale teen's erection shuddered as he continued running his tongue along his length like candy.

"Fuck, Gon, you're gonna kill me," Killua growled in a low voice as he threw his head back.

Grinning, the tan boy's determination grew tenfold. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing but he just knew it would make his best friend very, very satisfied. Licking his lips, he placed his lips lightly onto the tip while rubbing Killua's now very turgid cock. As his hand bounced up and down, he let his lips come slightly into contact with the head every now and then. When they did, he would occasionally slip out his tongue to lightly lick the tip.

"Oh, Gon, please," the pale teen whimpered. He was so tempted to grab those jet-black locks and shove his erection into his mouth, deeper and harder… "Stop… Stop being such a tease!"

Upon hearing the magic words, Gon smirked and let his cock slide into his mouth. Above, he heard Killua inhale sharply when he took his entire length in. Then, he swirled his tongue around as he slid against the shaft leisurely. To his delight, he discovered that he was almost able to fit him whole. It was only the width that he had a little trouble with, but it just meant he would be able to wring him dry. Feeling his best friend's cock twitch in his mouth told him he was doing fine, and that feedback was further reinforced with Killua's hands taking hold of his hair.

"Damn your mouth feels great," Killua exhaled through gritted teeth. He was trying very hard not to force himself onto the raven-haired boy between his legs. "Keep going… please."

So he did. He happily took him in its entirety, almost hitting the back of his throat while caressing his gonads. As he slid the pale teen's dick in and out of his mouth, he began to feel a heat pool in his own pants. Having his best friend's cock right in his face had gotten him all hot and more aroused than he could control. He did want to be closer to the pale teen, and this wasn't what he had in mind – but never mind that, this was going so much better than he could ever imagine.

Suddenly he felt Killua's grip tighten in his hair, manoeuvring him onto his knees on the floor while he got up. The tan boy complied, and the former assassin began thrusting his hips, pushing his swollen member with fervent urgency into Gon's mouth. He looked down to watch his best friend take in his erect cock fully. It didn't help that the tan boy had looked up at the same time too, so their eyes met. If the sight of his dick in his best friend's mouth while on his knees wasn't enough, those round puppy eyes completely set Killua off.

Deeply consumed by lust, the former assassin pressed on, fucking Gon's luscious mouth deeper and faster. It wasn't long before he started to see stars and held the boy's head between his legs steady. "I'm gonna cum soon and I want you to eat it all up," he commanded with a shaky voice while thrusting into the tan boy's mouth.

Holding his chokes back, Gon nodded and moved a hand to hold on to Killua's hips and the other to his own throbbing member. He just hoped that his eyes wouldn't give away his struggle. As each thrust hit the back of his throat with more force, he felt the former assassin's grip in his dark hair tightened. Unbuckling his shorts, he started to rub his own swollen penis, which was already dripping with precum.

As he pulled his focus back towards his own erection, the raven-haired boy tried his best to match his stroking speed with Killua's thrusts. He wanted to cum too, together with his best friend. Fortunately, it didn't take him much to reach his climax in this situation – having pleasured his best friend, and now, being fucked at his mercy. Those thoughts flooded the island boy's mind, and he rubbed himself faster. _Killua, Killua…_

Without warning, the silver-haired boy picked up speed. He pulled on the boy's hair hard, making sure he didn't squirm. "Oh, fuck… Gon, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" With the last few vigorous thrusts, he emptied himself into the boy kneeling before him.

The island boy obediently received as his best friend climaxed into his mouth, feeling the cock in his mouth twitch every time a warm liquid ejected. At the same time, he felt the tightness between his legs release…

Swallowing the load in his mouth, he felt the pale teen took his dick out. Killua then knelt to meet Gon on the floor, wrapping the island boy tight in his arms before kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you, Gon," the ex-assassin spoke softly and patted his best friend on the head. Then, noticing the boy holding on to his own member, he had to ask, "Did you cum too?"

"Well… erm…" The tan boy stuttered, face flushed. "I did but… but next time, I want you to touch me too!"

Laughing, Killua kissed Gon on the lips. "Sure, I can do you now if you want it." His sapphire eyes shone with sincerity and a hint of cheekiness.

"N-n-no! I mean- yes I would like you to but…"

"I know, I'm just kidding," the silver-haired teen laughed, and ruffled Gon's hair as he stood up. "There will always be another time… for now, let's clean our mess up first."

Helping his best friend up onto his feet, they cleaned up the bedroom. When they were done, they made their way to the bathroom, with their fingers happily intertwined.

* * *

Back in bed again after their hot bath together, Gon scooted up close, snuggling into his best friend's neck. As he did, Killua threw his arm over, as if it was something they had always done. The tan boy still felt butterflies in his stomach whenever their skin touched, and melted into his best friend's arms when Killua tilted his chin up for another kiss on the lips.

"Good night, Gon," the ex-assassin yawned.

"Good night, Killua," the island boy replied in a whisper, curling up against him. "I love you."

The room remained silent, so he thought he'd drifted off to sleep already. Just as he closed his eyes, he heard a faint murmur from his best friend.

"I… I love you too. Always have, always will…"

With that, the two boys drifted off into dreamland together with the biggest smile on their face.

* * *

**End notes:**

I was searching for a dank meme from the past and the song used for the dank meme inspired me to write this (no prizes for guessing what it is). This also developed way further than I had originally planned... this story also had a life of its own, so it took me longer to finish it :')

I hope you did chuckle/giggle yourself silly from this, and do favourite/comment if you enjoyed it! Thank you :)


End file.
